


Baiser volé

by Angel_sama



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon est à l’hôpital, et D. vient lui rendre visite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiser volé

Tout sourire malgré le froid mordant qui sévissait dehors, le Comte D. déambulait dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital.  
Vêtu d'un long manteau de laine noir au col mao, tout comme la tunique bleue nuit qu'il portait en dessous, il cherchait la chambre 046, au rez-de-chaussée, une boite de gâteau de l'Hôtel De Marseille à la main. Evidemment, ce n'était pas des De Champagne, mais dans les circonstances, il ne pouvait prévoir quand il pourrait rendre visite à son inspecteur préféré…  
Amusées, les infirmières le regardaient passer à la dérobée. Plusieurs fois déjà, l'étrange jeune homme distingué, à la peau pâle et aux vêtements chinois était venu aux nouvelles de l'inspecteur blond. Au début, personne ne comprenait trop – il n'était pas de la famille – mais très vite, les rumeurs avaient commencées à courir.  
Pour le plus grand désarroi de certaines, l'idée que les jeunes hommes entretiennent une relation plus qu'amicale était tombée comme un couperet, mais sans blesser personne, heureusement.

"- Excusez moi mademoiselle…" L'interpellée rosit doucement quand le comte s'inclina légèrement devant elle. "La chambre 46 est-elle bien de ce côté?  
"- Ou…oui. Juste un peu plus loin…  
"- Merci mille fois mademoiselle.

La jeune femme s'empourpra franchement quand D. lui sourit et qu'il encra dans son regard clair ses yeux vairons.  
Il ne s'attarda pas pourtant.  
Ravi de savoir l'objet de sa visite enfin réveillé, et en bonne santé, compte tenu de son état, il continua son chemin. D'ordinaire si mesurés, ses pas se faisaient plus pressés à mesure qu'il approchait de la bonne porte.  
042\. 043. 044….  
046.  
Son habituel sourire doux emprunt de mystère posé sur ses traits, il stoppa devant la porte et frappa, assez fort pour être entendu mais pas suffisamment pour réveiller un dormeur.

"- Oui ?"

Aux anges, il poussa le battant et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

"- Je ne vous dérange pas ?"  
"- D. ???"

L'inspecteur avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.  
Souriant, comme d'habitude, le Comte D. se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, une boite contenant sans doute une pâtisserie quelconque à la main.  
Non que la visite le dérange…  
Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était le dernier qu'il s'attendait voir frapper à sa porte !

"- Je…je peux entrer ?"  
"- Oh !! Oh oui bien sûr !"

Il regarda le comte s'installer sur la seule chaise présente dans la chambre, fasciné malgré lui par la grâce qui se dégageait du moindre de ses mouvements.

"- J'espère que l'on ne vous prive pas de pâtisserie ni de chocolat…?" tenta soudain le Comte, un air de petit garçon sur ses traits.  
"- Et bien…non, je ne crois pas. Mais même si c'est le cas," s'empressa d'ajouter l'inspecteur, "une petite part ne peut pas me faire de mal…

Il prenait décidément de mauvaises habitudes à fréquenter le Comte, mais force était de constater qu'il avait bon goût…

"- Tant mieux alors !" sourit D., ravi.

Il posa la boite sur la petite table de chevet, avant de reprendre sa place sur sa chaise.  
Un instant, un silence étrange, presque tendu s'installa. Il fallut l'arrivée d'une jeune infirmière pour le chasser.

"- Inspec…Oh ! Excusez moi j'ignorais que vous aviez de la visite." Elle se tourna vers le Comte. "Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose?"

Aussitôt D. sauta sur l'occasion.

"- Serait-il possible d'avoir du thé ?"  
"- Mais bien sûr ! Je vous apporte cela de suite."

Et elle fila sans demander son reste.

"- J'ignorais que l'on pouvait avoir ce genre de chose aussi facilement dans un hôpital…" constata simplement Léon, un peu perplexe.  
"- Oh d'habitude non. Mais je suis certains que vous pouvez demander tout ou presque à ces jeunes personnes : elles feront tout pour vous l'obtenir…"

Mal à l'aise sous le regard bicolore du Comte, Léon finit par détourner les yeux et se gratter la gorge, le rose aux joues.  
La jeune infirmière choisit ce moment pour revenir. Elle gratta à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, entra, poussant un petit chariot. Disposés dessus, une théière, et deux tasses.

"- Voici votre thé."

Le Comte la remercia d'un signe de tête.

"- Pourrais-je abuser de votre gentillesse, mademoiselle ?"  
"- Eh bien…"  
"- L'inspecteur aime beaucoup le thé. Serait-il possible…"  
"- Oh mais bien entendu." s'empressa-t-elle de confirmer. "N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous en voulez, inspecteur. Je vous l'apporterai aussi rapidement que possible."

Elle offrit un petit sourire à Léon, avant de s'incliner rapidement et de tourner les talons.  
Très content de sa manœuvre, D. posa à nouveau son regard vairon sur le jeune homme, son sourire ayant pris une petite note que l'inspecteur n'était pas certain d'apprécier…  
Rapidement, Léon passa au niveau supérieur de rose, et toussota pour se donner une contenance.

"- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi…."   
"- Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot."

Comme toujours, Léon s'emporta avant de réfléchir.

"- Ah mais si !! Vous avez sous-entendu que…"  
"- J'ai sous-entendu. Mais je n'ai rien dit." sourit simplement D., s'attirant un regard noir de l'inspecteur.

Sans un mot de plus, D. quitta sa chaise, et approcha le petit chariot.  
Avec sa patience et sa grâce habituelles, il servit le thé, reprit la boite sur la table de chevet, l'ouvrit, et, avec un couteau sortit de nulle part, en coupa deux parts.  
Il tendit sa part et sa tasse à l'inspecteur avant de prendre la sienne.  
Tous deux gardèrent le silence un moment, Léon plongé dans la contemplation de son thé, D. dans le grignotage de son gâteau, jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur ne brise le silence.

"- Mais…comment avez-vous su… ?"  
"- Je passais non loin, quand tout ceci s'est déroulé. Et puis…tout finit par se savoir à Chinatown…"  
"- C'est vrai…"

A nouveau, Léon se plongea dans la contemplation du liquide brun au fond de sa tasse.  
Une question lui brûlait les lèvres à présent.  
D. n'était pas censé pouvoir y répondre, puisqu'il n'était qu'un civil, et que les civils n'étaient pas tenus au courant des détails. Pourtant, le Comte D. était loin d'être un individu ordinaire, il était parfaitement bien placé pour le savoir…

"- Et…a-t-il été arrêté ?"  
"- Oui."

Aussitôt le jeune homme blond releva le nez, l'espoir d'en apprendre plus brillant dans ses yeux.

"- Vraiment ? Qui ? Comment ? Et…"

D. leva simplement la main pour lui intimer le silence, sans jamais se départir de ce sourire si singulier.

"- Une question à la fois, inspecteur. Ainsi ce sera plus simple. Vous ne croyez pas ?"

Une fois encore, l'inspecteur grommela, et pour se venger mordit rageusement dans sa part de gâteau.  
Le Comte avait le don de le faire passer sans cesse pour un gamin ou abruti, voire parfois les deux à la fois.

"- Bien. Alors je vous laisse me raconter dans ce cas."  
"- Comme vous voudrez."

D. but une gorgée de thé, mordit lui aussi dans sa part de gâteau, et ne put alors retenir un petit soupir de plaisir, les yeux clos.  
Il restait et resterait à jamais faible face aux pâtisseries et autres viennoiseries…  
Il but une autre gorgée de thé, et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

"- Après que cet individu vous ait blessé et se soit enfui dans Chinatown, la police l'a cherché partout, sans résultat. Il avait les moyens de leur échapper et les a utilisés…Mais une jeune femme a souhaité continuer malgré le manque de résultats. "  
"- Une jeune femme."  
"- Oui. Elle est d'ailleurs venue me rendre visite. Une jeune femme blonde, avec de longs cheveux et…"  
"- Oh ! Il doit sans doute s'agir de ma collègue…" énuméra Léon sans y penser.

L'espace d'une seconde, le sourire du Comte fondit et son expression se fit plus dure.

"- Oh. Je vois."

Léon cligna des yeux sans comprendre, mais le phénomène avait cessé aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu…

"- Elle est venue… ?"  
"- Oh oui ! Elle cherchait des renseignements, et pensait que je pourrais lui être utile."  
"- Et… ?" poussa Léon quand le Comte ne continuait pas.  
"- Et je n'ai rien pu pour elle. Je ne vends que des animaux inspecteurs. Vous le savez bien…"

Un instant, les deux hommes partagèrent un petit sourire qui pesait bien plus lourd que tous les discours qu'ils auraient pu tenir.  
Chacun savait de quoi il retournait, chacun savait que l'autre savait, et l'histoire s'arrêtait là.  
Rien ne servait d'aller plus loin, en tous cas sur ce point, et pour le moment.

"- Que s'est-il passer ensuite ?"  
"- Et bien…" D. quitta sa chaise, sa tasse à la main, et alla se poster devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, à l'arrière de l'hôpital. "Elle a persévéré. Elle semblait très affectée par votre état… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'est refusée à abandonner. C'est à se demander si elle ne cherchait pas vengeance…"

Captivé par la voix modulée de D., l'inspecteur s'était callé un peu plus confortablement dans les oreillers qui retenaient son dos, et écoutait de toutes ses oreilles.  
Il se retenait tout juste de couper le Comte dans son récit pour lui demander plus de détails, mais préférait le laisser continuer, plutôt que de risquer de le voir taire ce qu'il voulait entendre justement.  
D. secoua doucement la tête.

"- Mue par l'idée de prendre celui qui vous avait blessé, elle n'a jamais relâché ses efforts. Après quatre jours de traque, elle a finalement réussi à retrouver sa piste dans les coins reculés de Chinatown. Malheureusement la chance n'était pas de son coté. A chaque fois qu'elle touchait au but, il parvenait à lui filer entre les doigts. Il avait un coup d'avance sur vos collègues, et cela à chaque fois."

Il fit une pause et prit plusieurs gorgées de thé.

"- Comment ont-ils fait pour retrouver sa piste…? Il m'a fallu des mois pour…"  
"- Il semblerait qu'elle ait repris point par point votre enquête pour connaître et comprendre ses habitudes, dans l'espoir de prévoir l'endroit où il se cacherait."  
"- Hmmm…"

L'inspecteur bailla, posa sa tasse à présent vide sur la table de chevet et se frotta les yeux.  
Rester à ne rien faire dans un lit toute la journée après une blessure par balle était bien plus fatiguant que l'on aurait pu le croire, même après quelques jours de coma léger.  
Et puis la voix douce et grave du Comte, bien modulée, comme une caresse tendre invitait à se laisser aller. A se détendre…

"- Elle a visiblement eu une bonne intuition puisqu'elle a pu rapidement retrouver son chemin, et cela malgré les mystères qui entourent toujours tout et tout le monde à Chinatown. Surtout ce genre de personnages…." Un petit sourire aux pointes ironiques orna les lèvres du comte et celles de son reflet dans sur la vitre. "Ils ont la main mise sur beaucoup de pauvres gens. Ils savent user de leurs atouts et jouer la bonne carte au bon moment…Quoiqu'il en soit, votre "amie" est parvenue à remonter sa piste, et même à le rattraper, peu à peu…Personne n'y croyait réellement mais…"

D. sourit à son propre reflet dans la vitre.   
La jeune femme avait réellement fait un travail exceptionnel.  
Il était presque désolé qu'elle n'ait pu terminer…

"- Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Du moins c'est ce que s'accordent à dire les journaux. Des jours durant, alors que vous vous refusiez toujours à revenir parmi nous, elle l'a traqué sans relâche, a cherché…"

Le comte s'interrompit alors, intrigué de ne plus entendre de bruit derrière lui.  
Il se retourna, curieux, et aussitôt son expression se fit plus tendre.  
Léon dormait paisiblement, quelques miettes de gâteaux au chocolat à la commissure des lèvres…  
Amusé, D. s'approcha du lit d'hôpital où reposait tranquillement l'inspecteur. Avec douceur, il remonta la couverture sur son torse, et du bout des doigts, vint recueillir les quelques miettes sombres…  
Machinalement il se lécha les lèvres. C'était si tentant…  
Après un petit regard à la porte, et un autre à la fenêtre pour s'assurer que personne ne passait dans le couloir ou dans les jardins couverts ça et là d'étendues de neige, il repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se pencha sur le lit.  
Tremblant presque, il inspira longuement, et seulement quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son but se permit-il de fermer les yeux….  
Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l'inspecteur, il retint son souffle. Quelques secondes, il resta ainsi, plus immobile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Après ce moment qui lui parut un rien et une éternité à la fois, il se redressa, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur, et pour ne pas prendre de risque, glissa à nouveau ses cheveux derrière son oreille quand ils s'échappèrent et manquèrent effleurer la joue de l'inspecteur.  
Quand celui-ci gronda et bougea dans son sommeil, D. se figea avant de se détendre rapidement à nouveau.  
Il remonta à nouveau la couverture sur le torse de Léon, puis alla récupérer son long manteau noir. Il l'enfila sans bruit, et, d'humeur généreuse, lui laissa le reste du gâteau au chocolat pour son réveil.   
Avec un dernier sourire pour le policier, il posa sa main sur la large porte.

"- Dormez bien…"

Il poussa doucement le battant, et quitta la chambre.

~ / ~


End file.
